


I woke up at 3am for this?

by DisappointingJuice



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I didn't proof read its like 1am I am sorry for any mistakes, M/M, One Shot, everyone gets doughnuts though, kokichi is just being a brat, shuichi needs sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappointingJuice/pseuds/DisappointingJuice
Summary: Shuichi Saihara gets woken up by a phonecall calling him to come check out the station. When he arrives he's tried and his patience is low. Instead of a good night's sleep he ends up having to interrogate DICE's leader Kokichi Ouma.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	I woke up at 3am for this?

Three in the morning was way to early to get called into work. Shuichi rolled out of bed and laid on the floor hearing his co-workers voice on the other end of the phone. "Shuichi you're going to want to come by" with a groan he sat up and rubbed his eyes "can it wait for a reasonable hour?" "No, you have two hours to get here." Shuichi rolled over to his closet and pulled down a turtleneck and some pants. If they where making him come in this early he's going to dress comfortably.

After a bit of a struggle he managed to slide his shirt on and somewhat brush out his bed head. He managed to make a cup of coffee. Sliding into his car with his coffee burning his pants as a wake-up call. Shuichi started on his way to work.

Streetlights made the early morning fog glimmer, making look like a horror version of a magical girl set. A light chuckle came from him at the thought, he should arrive to work sooner than he expected. Sitting at the traffic light Shuichi finally started to speculate on why they even called him. It would have been easier to get ahold of his uncle, plus all the cases he worked on where small at the time.

Once the light turned green Shuichi pulled into the station. Unlocking the door he saw the coworker who called him motion for him to go see who was in the cell. Shuichi paused clearly lost before nodding and walking over.

There he saw a group of clown and a small boy he knew all to well sitting on the floor. The smaller boy light up once he saw Shuichi and Shuichi couldn't help but let his head hit the bars. "Kokichi.....do you know what time it is?" Kokichi rolled his eyes "Of course we have all the clocks in the world here." Shuichi looked down at the purple haired boy showing genuine anger for the first time "It's 3:30 in the god damn morning." His grip on the bar tightened "now I want an explanation on how the entirety of of DICE wound up here at three in the morning." 

Shuichi crossed his arms looking like a disappointed mother as he looked between everyone. Most of the members where aquatinted with Shuichi by now so instead of talking they looked down in shame. The only talkative one was of course their leader. "We kidnapped the president." 

Shuichi face palmed "Kokichi....we live in Japan we don't have a president." Kokichi laughed "I know it was a lie, you're really on point today shumai" Shuichi pulled out a chair knowing this was going to take a while. "tell the truth please-" Kokichi dismissively waved his hand "it was the president of a chocolate company, they way he spoke was very annoying." There was a few Snickers from the background. Shuichi couldn't help but crack a slight smile "I'd be impressed if I didn't know that was a lie."

Kokichi puffed out his cheeks "Aww no fair how did you know this time." Shuichi shook his head and leaned on his hand "You wouldn't be stuck at the police station if you kidnapped a president of some company." "what! You're no fun, I guess my dearest detective is grumpy in the mornings, you should really get more sleep yah know." Shuichi just glared at Kokichi for a bit before stretching his arms out "well if you won't cooperate I'll never take you out for icecream ever again." Kokichi started fake crying "How mean of you, I thought you loved me." Shuichi held back his urge to comfort Kokichi and calmly stated "not when you wake me up at three in the morning and not tell me what happened."

"Do you here that guys! The audacity from Shumai. To bad I don't love you either nishishi." Shuichi clenched his chest and mumbled "ouch, that blow was low even for you." Kokichi leaned forward again "It's a lie! But you didn't have to come by we can easily have gotten out ourselves." Shuichi shook his head "I'm here to get you our legally, and because of you I'll end up having to go to a team party to make up for what I owe my coworker!" Kokichi leaned on the bars letting his hands slip through "what a pain, even I pity your social awkwardness. That's why you should take me with you!" He had a huge smile and a sparkle in his eye. "Kokichi- I work with police officers and detective's... You're in jail right now!" Kokichi waved his finger "no we're I jail only till I confess and pay a fine."

Shuichi's head dropped back into his hands as one of the girls spoke up "Don't worry Saihara, it's only 100 dollars this time." Shuichi let out a sigh of relief "And I'm still in the dark about crime."

Kokichi rocked on his heels as he spoke "I told you we kidnapped the president." Shuichi held up three fingers and put one down "two more chances till it's gone" Kokichi stopped and his smile faded "I know you won't do it because you like me." Shuichi didn't say a word and just put another finger down. Kokich's eyes widened for a second "Fine fine! You're so boring ugh, I was just joking around. We decorated an old lady's house." Shuichi blinked s few times, this was outlandish even for kokich's lies "excuse me what?"

Kokichi looked down as the member with the cockatoo like hair spoke up "She called us hooligans so we went to brighten up her sorry life." The girl with the twin tails popped in "With glitter and washable spray paint!" The one with the afro spoke next "We even stole a plastic lawn flamingo for her." Kokichi shrugged "The ungrateful hag decided to call the cops instead of acknowledging the favor."

Shuichi just stared in shock he glanced between everyone. He already knew Kokichi wasn't lying, he's known him for over two years now but the others didn't seem to be either. A smile cracked on his face before he started laughing, his voice got hushed as he whispered to the group "Just between me and you I believe the lady in in the wrong." Kokich's smile came back as he saw his dear detective laugh.

Pushing the chair back in Shuichi checked the time "we have two hours untill you guys are set free, seriously Kokichi I can't keep bailing you out like this." Kokichi laughed and crossed his arms "I know you'd never just leave me to rot" Shuichi sighed and shook his head "at this rate I might. I'm going to get myself coffee would any of you like something from the break room?" Koichi jumped up "Fanta and doughnuts!"

Shuichi crossed his arms "I don't think you're getting Fanta at 5:00am." Kokichi pointed at Shuichi "as your supreme overlord I ask you to please bring some to me." Shuichi raised an eyebrow and Kokichi huffed "as your loving boyfriend can you please bring me Fanta." Shuichi gave a soft smile and nodded "yeah, you're the only reason we keep a pack in the fridge." There was a small cheer from the group as Shuichi went into the break room.

There was nothing extraordinary about it, just a box of doughnuts that never seemed to run out thanks to Kirigiri's friend, a coffee machine, some tea, and a fridge full of drinks. Shuichi grabbed a lukewarm cup of coffee and balanced it with the doughnuts and Fanta. After sliding the box and drink through the bars Shuichi sat back down with his cup. Watching the clock tick until they could all go home.

Shuichi managed to doze off by the time his uncle stepped into the building. Noticing Shuichi he walked closer and gave him a small nudge. Shuichi yawned and sat up "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" his uncle gave a small smile "you got stuck with these trouble makers again? I got to hand it to you, I can never stand them. Did you fill everything out?" Shuichi nodded and handed over a file "everything is clear for them to go." His uncle flipped through the papers and gave an approving nod. Turning over to the cell his uncle spoke clearly "you kids gotta stop winding up here, be glad Shuichi has more patience than me." With that he opened the cell and each mem walked out one by one, their leading being the last to leave. They gave a small thanks to both detective's as they left. Once all of them got outside Shuichi felt a hand on his shoulder "You can take the rest of the day off, you look tired. Go sleep or hang out with your friends." Shuichi nodded and turned to leave "Thanks, I'll be in tommorow and if Kirigiri comes in make sure to tell her thanks for the doughnuts." He gave a small wave before leaving the building.

With a sigh he shoved his hands in his pockets to fish around for his keys. Once he got the car unlocked he heard the other door pop open. Not even looking up he mumbled "Ouma I'm not driving you home-" there was a giggle before the car door shut. Shuichi shook his head and got in. "Wow Saihara! Your car is so clean and fancy, we should race some-" before he could even finish Shuichi flicked the others nose "Stop, you've already caused enough trouble for one day." Kokichi huffed and crossed his arms before realizing he forgot to put his seatbelt in. Shuichi waited for Kokichi to put his seatbelt on and get back to his pout again before starting to drive home.

The car ride was silent for a while before Kokichi spoke again "so he still doesn't know?" Shuichi gave a quiet chuckle "no, I don't know when to tell him." Kokichi smiled brightly "pssst, how about at that party?" "What? You already know I'm awkward enough as is. Then I'd have to say I've been dating you for over a year?" Kokichi stretched his arms out over the dash and smiled brightly "it'll make the party more interesting!" Shuichi glanced around the neighborhood they where pulling into, catching sight of the house filled with glitter and spray paint. A small smile came to his face as he nodded "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired but I stayed up to write this, apologies for any spelling mistakes. I actually really enjoyed this AU of sorts and if anyone would like me to make a story on the party I'd be more than happy to^^


End file.
